dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Flint Goggins
Flint 1.1.1.jpg a79a47401eed789d33df595c8884feed.jpg Apperance Flint Goggins appearence is a varabile in itself. He is rarely ever seen in the public eye (literally). He can go from clean cut one day to rugged and gruff the next, but he never really cares about his apperence. If anything he'll wear what's avalible, but he is most comfortable in suits and his mask, or his assasssin's outfit. Either way he isn't meant to be seen as such ti's very rare to catch him in anything else. Tall with a millitary build, he is well built, but a smile on his face is never a good thing for his employer or his target. His eyes are his most promiant feature. There is no light in them. No gleam, no emotion. He looks at everyone with a look that gives a mixed signal of empathy and mallice. fa67e234b253a5cf1101c78e675e3d44.jpg Behavior/Personality Flint always puts himself into his "Red Eye" persona, a persona he's had for years on end in his assassination career. As a black Op's specialist, he is very minimal and quiet, or at least he is supposed to be. He has a mouth on him and a very sinister personality matched only by his lust for blood and playful killing. He is often silent, studying the room but abrasive when he is challenged or has something to say. In his line of work he has no time for honor and will kill at the opportunity that presents itself if need be. He is egar to take advantage of those around him or his employers, opting to look out for himself and only himself. He's the type to..."Play with his food before he eats it." He'll stab you in the throat as quick as you can say hello and walk off without a concious in the world about it. He is...a dark individual who has no light about him. Guided only by the almighty dollar and his ambition as a killer. 6e960f44cbeb78e111699c4d5b28692b.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Evil' A chaotic evil character does whatever his greed, hatred, and lust for destruction drive him to do. They are hot-tempered, vicious, arbitrarily violent, and unpredictable. If he or she is simply out for whatever they can get, their ruthless and brutal. If they are committed to the spread of evil and chaos, he or she is even worse. Thankfully, their plans are haphazard, and any groups he or she joins or forms are poorly organized. Typically, chaotic evil people can be made to work together only by force, and their leader lasts only as long as he can thwart attempts to topple or assassinate him. Chaotic evil is sometimes called "demonic" because demons are the epitome of chaotic evil. Chaotic evil beings believe their alignment is the best because it combines self-interest and pure freedom. Chaotic evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents the destruction not only of beauty and life but also of the order on which beauty and life depend. The personal code of a chaotic evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie whenever convenient. 2. You shall harm the innocent whenever convenient. 3. You shall kill for pleasure. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall not honor any other before yourself. 6. You shall break the law whenever convenient. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation whenever convenient. 8. You shall harm those who protect the weak or honor laws. 9. You shall pursue all forms of pleasure. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited freedom for yourself. 'Occupation/Class' Ocupation: Assassin for Shining Knights Conglomerate, Gun for Hire 'Relationship' Has a very twisted obsessions with Artemis. Art7.jpg 'Fighting Style' 'Base Style: Street Fighting' Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Mixed Martial Arts' Flint was trained in a mixture of marital arts, as his origins date back to being in the New Soviet Union and while under cover a U.S Marine. He learned alot mostly from a legendary mercenary known as "Scorpion' and while he was in line to become the next one to bare this tittle he turned it down, not willing to follow any honor code bestowed upon him. 'Boxing' Boxing is a martial art and combat sport in which two people throw punches at each other, usually with gloved hands. Historically, the goals have been to weaken and knock down the opponent. Flint is an In Fighter. In-fighters/swarmers (sometimes called "pressure fighters") attempt to stay close to an opponent, throwing intense flurries and combinations of hooks and uppercuts. A successful in-fighter often needs a good "chin" because swarming usually involves being hit with many jabs before they can maneuver inside where they are more effective. In-fighters operate best at close range because they are generally shorter and have less reach than their opponents and thus are more effective at a short distance where the longer arms of their opponents make punching awkward. However, several fighters tall for their division have been relatively adept at in-fighting as well as out-fighting. The essence of a swarmer is non-stop aggression. Many short in-fighters utilize their stature to their advantage, employing a bob-and-weave defense by bending at the waist to slip underneath or to the sides of incoming punches. Unlike blocking, causing an opponent to miss a punch disrupts his balance, permits forward movement past the opponent's extended arm and keeps the hands free to counter. A distinct advantage that in-fighters have is when throwing uppercuts where they can channel their entire bodyweight behind the punch; Mike Tyson was famous for throwing devastating uppercuts. Marvin Hagler was known for his hard "chin", punching power, body attack and the stalking of his opponents. Some in-fighters, like Mike Tyson, have been known for being notoriously hard to hit. The key to a swarmer is aggression, endurance, chin, and bobbing-and-weaving. 'Muay Thai' Muay Thai is a combat sport of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on shins is known as "the art of eight limbs" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fighter very efficient. 'Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu/Jiu-Jitsu' Jujutsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon.The word jujutsu can be spelled as ju-jitsu/jujitsu, jiu jitsu, ju-jutsu. "Jū" can be translated to mean "gentle, soft, supple, flexible, pliable, or yielding." "Jutsu" can be translated to mean "art" or "technique" and represents manipulating the opponent's force against himself rather than confronting it with one's own force. Jujutsu developed to combat the samurai of feudal Japan as a method for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon, or only a short weapon. Because striking against an armored opponent proved ineffective, practitioners learned that the most efficient methods for neutralizing an enemy took the form of pins, joint locks, and throws. These techniques were developed around the principle of using an attacker's energy against him, rather than directly opposing it. There are many variations of the art, which leads to a diversity of approaches. Jujutsu schools (ryū) may utilize all forms of grappling techniques to some degree (i.e. throwing, trapping, joint locks, holds, gouging, biting, disengagements, striking, and kicking). In addition to jujutsu, many schools teach the use of weapons. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (newaza) fundamentals that were taught by a number of individuals including Takeo Yano, Mitsuyo Maeda and Soshihiro Satake. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experiments, practices, and adaptation of judo through Carlos and Hélio Gracie (who passed their knowledge on to their extended family) as well as other instructors who were students of Maeda, such as Luiz Franca. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using proper technique, leverage, and most notably, taking the fight to the ground, and then applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the opponent. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. 'Sambo/Combat Sambo' Sambo is a Russian martial art and combat sport. The word "SAMBO" is an acronym for SAMozashchita Bez Oruzhiya, which literally translates as "self-defense without weapons". Sambo is relatively modern since its development began in the early 1920s by the Soviet Red Army to improve their hand-to-hand combat abilities. Intended to be a merger of the most effective techniques of other martial arts, Sambo has roots in Japanese Judo, international styles of wrestling. Utilized and developed for the military, Combat Sambo resembles modern mixed martial arts, including extensive forms of striking and grappling. Combat Sambo allows punches, kicks, elbows, knees, headbutts and groin strikes. 'Assassination & Black Ops Specialist' Flint is a true killer to his very core. He was trained by the USSR, the U.S Marines, The Navy Seals, and had his skills as a killer finely tunred by the notorious mythos assassin Scorpion. Flint had a natrual apitude for this kind of thing since his teenage years and has honed it to a frightening degree. Flint has from concealment thrown a 60 centimeters-long knife to penetrate the winter uniform outer garment of a German soldier with such accuracy as to pierce his heart in high arctic winds several meters. Flint has mastered and implemented several methods to silently eliminate sentries with bladed weapons, garrotes or his bare hands, making him as lethal as some of the most powerful men on the earth. He is a master at stealth and tracking and is very intelligent He is able to render superhumanly acute senses such as smell completely useless by various and clever means like luring people to an abandoned warehouse that is completely soaked on the inside with oil and even soaking himself to make it so that trackers could not detect him. Flint has made a habit out of constantly studying his surroundings and depicting what he can and cannot do in whatever situation he should fall in. For example when visiting Kasaihana City Hall he was constantly detecting potential ways to sneak in and out of hall and the room without being detected and only taking out a small number of security to do so, though he had to abort the mission itself. 'Close Range & Area Specialist' Flint is almost super-humanly skilled in all forms of special operations including but not limited to Mercenary Works, Counterintelligence, Black Propaganda, Counter-Terrorism, Guerrilla Warfare, Direct Action, Counterinsurgency, Assassination, Close Target Reconnaissance, Unconventional warfare, etc. The ability may be from advanced training, mental programming or even supernatural/superhuman powers. Combined with his high intellect and his high level of physical ability, he can create completely new possibly unbeatable methods of special operations. Important that comes from special operations are such as Reconnaissance and surveillance in hostile environments, Training and development of other states' military and security forces, Offensive action, Sabotage and demolition and Hostage rescue. Flint also possesses incredibly extensive knowledge and skill in many types and ways of stealth tactics, enabling him to easily slip in and out of areas undetected. His abilities with proper equipment in all manners of stealth are so refined he can appear as mere illusions to those who have been lucky to spotted him. Flintcan move throughout even the most guarded of areas and act in true discretion. His true skill is that he can preform the art of assassination better than the average killer. He is able to dispatch his victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm his targets. His killing instinct is so sinister only because of his knowledge of not only the body but the mind and how it works. Flint possesses an incredible and innate understanding of psychology and can use it for various purposes, often by changing the perception or behavior of others through underhanded, deceptive, or even abusive tactics. He can have the charisma of a politician or the murderous intent of Hannibal lector. He can act out a character to preform disguise scenarios flawlessly and even mimic the voices of others via ventriloquism. He has a variety of skills that fall under this category. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Peak Human State *One-Man Army *Body Language Analysis *Weapon Proficiency *Disguise Mastery *Escape Artistry 'Long Range Scout Proficency' Every assassin has a specialty or a tool they value above all others. Well Red Eye's as his old past suggest favors his gun over everything else he could ever use. He can fight sure, but nothing satisfies him more than killing his targets without being seen. He specializes in the ways of a sniper, being one of the best in the world, rivaling a mytho sniper known as the Blue Demon. A sniper is a marksman or qualified specialist who operates alone, in a pair, or with a sniper team to maintain close visual contact with the enemy and engage targets from concealed positions or distances exceeding the detection capabilities of enemy personnel. Snipers typically have highly selective or specialized training and use crew-served high-precision/special application rifles and optics, and often have sophisticated communication assets to feed valuable combat information back to their units or military bases. Most sniper teams operate independently, with little combat asset support from their parent units; their job is to deliver discriminatory, highly accurate rifle fire against enemy targets that cannot be engaged successfully by the regular rifleman because of range, size, location, fleeting nature, or visibility. Sniping requires the development of basic infantry skills to a high degree of skill. A sniper's training incorporates a wide variety of subjects designed to increase value as a force multiplier and to ensure battlefield survival. The art of sniping requires learning and repetitiously practicing these skills until mastered. A sniper must be highly trained in long range rifle marksmanship and field craft skills to ensure maximum effective engagements with minimum risk. It is a common misconception that being a good sniper only requires great marksmanship; in truth it requires a patient, disciplined, person who is used to working alone. In addition to marksmanship and long range shooting, military snipers are trained in a variety of techniques: detection, stalking, and target range estimation methods, camouflage, field craft, infiltration, special reconnaissance and observation, surveillance and target acquisition. *Enhanced Marksmanship *Battlefield Adaption *Hunting Intuition *Predator Instinct *Prey Instinct *Tactical Analysis 'Dagger Profiency' In close-quarters fighting there is no more deadly weapon than the knife. In choosing a knife there are two important factors to bear in mind: balance and keenness. The hilt should fit easily in your hand, and the blade should not be so heavy that it tends to drag the hilt from your fingers in a loose grip. It is essential that the blade have a sharp stabbing point and good cutting edges, because an artery torn through (as against a clean cut) tends to contract and stop the bleeding. If a main artery is cleanly severed, the wounded man will quickly lose consciousness and die. Flint has an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. He can wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. He has beautiful and extreme skills with all forms of dagger, paired with the ease with which such weapons may be hidden on the body, thus allowing him to employ a richly varied fighting style: switching between any number of exotic types of knife mid-battle to hack, jab, hook or otherwise harm a target. He can even use some specialized varieties of dagger in ways they were not designed for, such as throwing a stiletto accurately or impaling with a curved blade. He can use trick moves, misdirection and feints to add to the user's abilities in combat as well as for the purposes of display. Use them to target and exploit an opponent's vital points with flawless accuracy, often in order to make a swift, silent kill or disable without inflicting lethal wounds. Even proficient in throwing them in which case the user's aim can be expected to be nigh perfect, even in the middle of combat or when throwing multiple weapons. In addition, this allows him to pin targets down through their opponent's clothing or flesh, preventing them from moving without actually killing them. 'Red Eye' Red Eye is Flint's assassin persona. This is the persona the world does and doesn't know of. Lot's of killings happen every day and millions of those killings go unsolved, are uninteresting and forgotten. More than likely a good 15% of those kills are caused by this man alone but through such unconventional means he has never once been traced back or caught by normal means. In his entire combat gear Red Eye has some materials he personally uses on every single mission without fail. 'Red Eye Suit' The Red Eye suit is a special military wear created with electronic weaving technology using optical fibers. By clinging tightly to the wearer's body, the protective suit boost his resilience and strength, acting as armor and extra muscle tissue to perform such effects. It was designed to mirror the anatomy of a motor system and muscle tissue to enhance his strength and overall performance, even when he is greatly weakened. It also comes with a variety of sensors, (motion detection & Sonar) shields his body from toxins, and interface with nanomachines, and is heavily bullet resistent, up to shotgun round impacts and magnum shells. It's insulated, fireproof, and thermal resistent, meaning he will never be to cold nor will he ever be to hot. The material of the suit is in the clothing, the boots, and gloves. The boots are very special as they defean noise completely. Thus meaning his footsteps can never be heard, and even with the most enhanced ears, it would meerely sound like the sucrrying of a cockroach across the floor. To complement this he wears a special Domino Mask which acts as an HUD type device, allowing him to have visual with the sonar and motion detection of his suit. He can see thermal and x-ray images, and even features a zoom function which can aid with his sniping capabilities. It has access to the web and assisted aiming which is only active if he's heavily injured. It can even map out holographic blue prints and act as a guide towards the specific heart rate, blood type and DNA if it's obtained, of his target. 'Bionic Arm' "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses as used in Kasaihana City. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor, Automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an Automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside, meaning that an EMP cannot shut it down because it is nuerally operated. Flints Automail limb was made with a full Carbodainium skeletal frame layered with Syn Metal-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside. Flints arm has a built in defrost function that keeps the arm from freezing over or overheating. It has plates that can open and expand utilizing air pressure for boost of attack or strength, to an enhanced degree in that arm. It is incredibly durable, namely because it is attached to the Carbodainium spinal cord Flint has from recovery of his accident. Syn Metal 'is a specialy desinged metallic alloy using metal and nanomachines in conjunction to create an almost sentient metal. Among the unusual properties of Syn metal is the ability to negate gravity, allowing a person wearing an object, such as a belt, made of Syn Metal have much faster reaction time and movement. In addition, Syn metal also protects the wearer from the elements and speeds the healing of wounds, increases their strength, and protects them from extremes in temperature (in that arm). Housed in its electric core along with the rocket thruster at the very center is an Anti-Mandarin filter. This Anti-Mandarin filter is specifically designed to molecularly unbalance the properties of all Mandarins or Mandarin based attacks. This ranges from projectiles to physical attacks that house this energy inside of them. *'Enhanced Reaction Time: His arm has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing it to deflect/catch bullets, catch flies in mid-air, react and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. *'Stabalization Sensors:' Flint can detect the balance of objects and throw items with pinpoint accuracy or even balance on complicated or unblanced surfaces with this arm. *'Sensory Array:' The arm houses different sensors which allow him to pass through security such as metal detectors without setting them off. It can also shield other metallic objects from detection such as firearms and knives. *'Radar Evasion: '''The arm emits a constant chaff like mist which leaks from the small crevases of his arm plates. This renders him completely undetectable by electronic means and radar. *'Extended Reach:' He can control his bionic arm even if it has been removed from his body by cybernetic implants to perform certain actions on its own while removed from his body. As long as the arm is within 2640 feet of him, he can remotely program it to crawl, grab things, luanch itself at enemies via a rocket fuel function, or to simply unlock doors. *'Electrical Discharge:' He can discharge bolts of electrical energy from his arm's palm. It delivers a '''60,000'-volt shock. A 50,000 volt shock from a Taser is powerful enough to immobilize a person, and impair a person's ability to remember and process information for a moment in time. This is used in case of detection to erase the memory of him being around. *'EMP:' He can discharge an EMP rendering electronic devices useless. (for 1 post) 'Multi-Rifle' ' P90-2.jpg ' The Multi-Rifle is a special rifle developed at Shining Knight Weapons Divison. As it's name suggest, the gun can convert itself from one of two forms: an assualt rifle and a sniper rifle. The overall premis of the gun is based off the look of a P90. A new concept light firearm developed for soldiers who cannot carry full-size light arms, such as aircraft crews and rear support units. The P90 is designed to provide enough firepower to pierce helmets and bulletproof armor at a range of around 200 metres. The chamber is behind the pistol grip in bullpup style, but the cartridge is ejected downward, allowing it to be fired the same way by left- and right-handed users. Fires 5.7mmx28 ammo. Holds 50 rounds. It can however with the push of a button be converted into a Sniper Rifle similar to the M2000 in design. The M2000 Sniper D, officially the Broughton Model 2000 Sniper Rifle, Detachable-Magazine, is a sniper rifle model used by men in the Maru Jitai. It is a large caliber rifle with a three-step variable magnification scope. While its high-penetration ammunition enables a single bullet to strike multiple targets at once, the bolt-action operation gives it a slower rate of fire. 'Red Eye Pistol' AMI_Prowler.jpg The Red Eye Pistol is an entirely new desinged pistol developed by SKC. It has similar specs to a Desert Eagle where as it uses a gas-operated mechanism normally found in rifles as opposed to the short recoil or blow back designs most commonly seen in semi-automatic pistols. This let's it pack a legitimate punch, often when hitting a target, the target will be blown back at least 5-7 feet on impact and thanks to modern techonologies, and mico compression of explosive gas, the gun unlike its original base can cover at least 1200 feet in distance. This is also accompanied by the desingated rounds chosen to be used within it's chamber. He keeps two on his person and they each hold 7 rounds. *Incinerary rounds *Armor Piercing rounds *Tank Buster rounds (can penetrate 10 inches of steel via kenetic barreling) 'Stun Knife' The stun knife is a standard issue bladed weapon. The knife has the same length, width, and thickness as your typical combat knife used for CQC except it has a tazer in the hilt of it, that with the press of a button sends a lethal stun of 80,000 watts through what it penetrates 'Misc' *Smoke Screen pellets *Mustard gas pellets *Grenades *Cuncussion grenades *Flashbangs *sticky mines *grapple gun *Throwing knives Allies/Enemies He lives in the gray, and for him everyone is an enemy if they aren't useful. 'Background' ' Flint 36.jpg ' Flint Goggins. A boy raised from what he belived at birth to be an orphan. He never knew his parents, or at least, he pretended the ones he had weren't actually his parents. They were cold people War verterns who wanted their sons Flint and Marco to carry on the tradition of serving mother russian. Flint had other ideas, other ambitions but int he Soviet Union you didn't get those kinds of preivilages. You weren't allowed to have dreams. As such from a young age of 13 Flint had no choice but to train with is brother, to become something more than childeren of mother russian. They had to become battle born sons of their country. flint origins.jpg He and his brother trained the same but his brother was always a step ahead. He never fluanted it though, only pushing Flint to keep up. Sometimes vlint valued him as more of a father than his biological one. Time passed and evenvtually the two came up pretty well in the world. At the tender age of 16 flint and his 3 year older brother Marco were training to become double agents. As such before the laws had been passed about age, they both enlisted in the U.S marine core to really get the feel of american tattics only to latter use them against their enemy country. Taking in their training methods as well. flint training 2.jpg flint training 3.jpg The time passed and they were both combat ready but on the feild is where the wrost truma can occur. It wasn't even war times, just a simple routine exorcise when their unit was attacked by rouge mercenaries seeking to stir up trouble amongst the nations. The two brother's who'd come up fighting with one another, fighting side by side for years...Flint had to watch his brother Marco die right infront of him. Marco threw his body on top of a grenade to make sure the only thing that splattered on his brother were his guts. Flint stood in the middle of the mustard gas stained feild with his brother's remains soaking his clothes and skin. He didn't know how to take this. The only thing that tied his humanity to this cruel world was now gone...and so weas his humanity. Flint 45.jpg He became a killer. Defecting from both the factions he vowed and swore to serve and even killing his commanding officers in their sleep. They had helped create this monster by pushing him so far. He needed to get ride of all ties to the world that might try to restore his humanity and along this dark path he retunred to russia to confront his parents. He slit their throats in there sleep, and proceeded to take a can of gasoline and a match, burning down his childhood home. His memories, his happiness. He threw it all away for the sake of forgetting it. More bloodshed and torment did just that as eventually he came across a man named Scorpion. He was the head of a legaue of millitant assassins who called themselves "Scorpions." Each and every single member was a Scorpion, deadly and compact. Each member would train to bare this name so that the legend of the millitant merc would live on through the ages. He took interest in Flints darkness and decided he would turn that darkness into a blade, a black blade that could cut down any opposition or obsticle in it's way. Scorpion.jpg This too only turned Flint more towards a darker path. He became even colder than he once was becoming more than an assassin or a mercenary...he became a monster. A master of the silent kill, a true solidier willing to live and die on the battle feild just as he was taught to. However his intent was so cold, he didn't see the need for a teacher anymore. He tried to defeat Scorpion but was bested and humilated terribly, even losing an arm in the process of it all. It was after this he became one of he worlds most popular and descret guns for hire taking on jobs in complete and total descression. It was then he temporarily worked for an organization that was hellbent on destroying and killing a league of Assassins known as The Brotherhood. It was there he first encountered what would soon become his ultimate obession...a blue haired female by the name of Artemis. He could see the darkness inside of her was like his. A girl who only lived on either side of the bullet. He didn't know the emotoin of love but was no stranger to lust. He lusted to pit himself against her in a competition to the death and he eventually killed her. Sample-dc9543f0b325b902efd9ee55aa8153da.jpg|link=Artemis Time moved on as it does for all and the assassin was becoming a young man still in search of work. That being said eventually his skills attracted the attention of a man named Victor Von Varex. He lead an organization known as The Order The Order was alot of things in the shaodws like himself so it appealed to him, but alas he was only in it for the comforatble living and the death associated with it. For a while thanks to Victor he had it all. The money, the power, and all the women he could imagine. He never longed for more. No love life for fufuillment. Just the scent of napalm and the sound of brains splattering onto the wall. The_Order.jpg This all changed when his Karma finally ame around. The one thing he never expected in life was to be killed. He thought he was to good. Thought he was to top dollar and his skills were unmatched...until Lions Corp came to oppose the order and he saw her again. His obession...Artemis. Only this time things were different. She fought him harder than she'd ever fought before and even with all of his training and ability he was defeated. Slain by her hand. He had to face death this time and it was not a swift one. She made sure even in death he would never forget her...and he didnt. In fact that was when he felt it. The moment she took his life was the moment that bond became solidifed. A bond throughd death. Artemis and red eye.jpg He was resurected himself this time. His face and body was mangled and nearly done for. Even his cybenetic appendage had no true usage anymore. The Shining Knights Conglomerate had plans for the Blue Haired assassin wanting her body and the special serum that ran through her viens for their own and they could think of no one better for the job than Flint. Through a project known as the "Lazarus Opium Magnus" He was inplanted with cybernetic joints at the end of his bones, and a completely metalllic spine made of Sin Metal, a special newly desinged alloy by SKC. His arm was remade with this material as well. Since his rebirth at the age of 25 and present day, he is their personal assassin besides the Black Strider. He has the same deathly ambitions he had before but besides that his main goal was to slay the beautiful blue bitch who'd killed him and make her pay for it. This time however something was different about him. He didn't know what it was. He had no idea. All he knew is that while he was alive he'd become the walking embodiment of death until he is taken from this world once again. Flint 17.jpg Category:Generation 1 Category:Assassin Category:SKC Category:RPC Category:Sniper Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC